My Name Is
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: I'm just a little girl... with a few tricks up her sleeve. I'm kidnapped by Madara. Why? I don't know. I grow up and bad things happen... well, more bad then it already was. My name is Miyuki, and this is the story of how my life ruined. Rated T juuuust to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**lol, I'm was INSPUIRED to do this story! Inspired by yaoi. the odd part is: There's no yaoi in this story -.-**

* * *

"Daddy!" I yell. "DADDY!"

"Yeah, Miyuki?" He runs his hand through his red hair.

"There's a big spider in my room!" I point in the direction of my room.

"Why're you so scared of spiders?" He sighs, heading down the steps.

"Cause they crawl into your ears at night and still your dreams!" I huff, following close behind.

**Ren's P.O.V**

I look down at my red-headed daughter.

"Did you brush your hair today?" I tease.

"Umm... yes?" Miyuki blushes nervously.

I chuckle and ruffle her hair.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Miyuki puts her hands on her hips, "TIME TO KILL THAT SPIDER!"

Ren just laughs, "Of course,"

~~~(2 weeks later)~~~

**Miyuki's P.O.V **

I run into the livingroom happily.

"Daddy, Mommy!" I say in a sing-song voice. "What'd you get me?"

"Get you for what?" Mom teases.

"My _**birthday, **_remember?" I explain. "I'm turning 7! you've gotta get me a present! It's like, he most important thing ever! ...next to Christmas and Halloween of course."

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I laugh at my silly little girl.

"I'm kidding, honey," I reach under the sink and hand her a large box.

It was wrapped in blue, shiny, wrapping paper with a red bow.

Miyuki slides the ribbon off carefully, then rips open the box.

I got her a speacial katana that she could use all her life.

"Mom, this is soooooo cool!" She cheers. "Thanks a million and one times!"

"Your welcome a millipon and one times." I ruffle her hair.

**Ren's P.O.V**

"And here's my gift to you," I hand Miyuki a small box.

She looks at it skeptically, but her look changes when she sees a necklace with a large heart as the pendant. **[A/N: Or whatever the main part of the necklace is called] **

"I luuuuuv it!" She looks inside the heart locket and sees a picture of her family. "These are the best gifts. EVER!"

"I'm glad you like it so much," I fasten the necklace around her neck carefully. "Now go brush your hair." I smirk.

"Ahhhhh!" She runs off.

Yuki sighs, "I'd give anything to keep that girl safe..."

"To bad she's usually gets herself into unsafe problems."

A scream comes from upstairs, "IT'S RAINING GLASS! AHHHH!"

I share a look with Yuki and sigh, "It's your turn."

"Hm," Yuki heads upstairs to see what happened.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

The first thing I see is a big pile of glass.

"It wasn't me!" Miyuki holds her hands up defensivly.

"Then who was it?" I pull her out the pile of glass.

"I don't know! A rock just came flying through the window!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! See?" Miyuki holds out said rock.

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm what?"

"Nothing," Yuki takes the rock, slightly annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I haven't updated this in awhile.**

* * *

**_~(The next night)~_**

**Miyuki's P.O.V**

"C'mon, Hon," Daddy leads the way out the door. "Your mom needs some alone time."

"Are we goin' to Casa?" I ask hopefully.

"You guessed right." He ruffles my hair with a chuckle.

I cheer as we walk to the Casino/bar. The place new us well, daddy was a regular customer. They started to let me in after 2 years, and it's really fun in there. There's so many games to play, but I don't know how to play many of them. Only the ones where you pull the handle and stop the buttons from moving. I forget what it's called.

We enter Casa Casino, of which was locate in the very center of town. We come here at least once a week when mommy's in a bad mood.

"Hey, hey." Kitty waves. "Glad you came!"

Kitty is my best friend in this tiny little town _and _works here at the casino! She's a host sometimes, but mostly works the bar. She saves me a treat or two sometimes if she can.

"Hi Kitty!" I run up to hug her.

"Hey, Miyuki." She hugs me back tightly. "Tonight's a busy night, people from other villages are coming in. So no running off, alright?"

"Alright, Kitty-chan!" I grin. "I promise!"

We went from machine to machine to table, the whole time I felt like I was being watched. I shrug off the feeling and peek at some other guys cards.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Miyuki rubs her eyes and yawns loudly. She hopes it catches her fathers attention, but it doesn't. He was deeply into this game, refusing to lose before he left.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go now." Miyuki says urgently.

"Hold on a sec, we're about to go." Ridge glares at the guy in front of him.

The man wore a black cloak and a white mask with a flame design. He smirks under that mask, knowing he was winning.

"Go get me a drink." Ridge gives Miyuki some money.

She nods her head obediantly and jogs off into the crowd.

"Okay, one more time." Ridge huffs.

"But you've got nothing to bet." The masked man points out with a chuckle.

"I bet my daughter."

"You mean that kid getting you a drink?"

"Yes."

"Hn. Fine."

**Miyuki's P.O.V**

When I get back to the table Daddy was at, he seemed kind of guilty and worried. The guy with the mask slowly stands up, turning to face me. I stare back up at him awkwardly. He was bad news, I could just _feel _it in my heart.

"I'm sorry..." Daddy sighs.

"Sorry... For what?" I question with a confused frown.

The masked man chuckles darkly, "He bet you in this petty little game and lost. Your mine now, kid."

I drop the bottle of sake and turn to run. The guy moves insanely fast though and grabs my arm, snapping it back painfully hard. I whimper and clutch my shoulder, not sure it was suppose to bend back that far.

"Let me go!" I tug at his hand and plant my feet firmly on the ground. I was _not _going anywhere with this guy, no matter what.

"Let's. Go." He growls, forcively tugging me back.

"NO!" I manage to snatch my hand away and take off running. He snaps angrily at me, but I don't catch what he says.

I make it out the Casino and run through the practically empty town. I glance behind me and see the guy in the mask not to far behind me. I look around frantically and run into another one of my friends' house. His name was Rick and he was about 25 give or take. He was in the middle of dinner, staring surprised at me.

"Rick, help me!" I start to run to him, but the masked man grabs my hair and snatches me back. I cry out in pain and back up a bit.

"Miyuki, who is this?" Rick stares in horror.

"I don't know, my daddy bet me and this guy won me." I explain, holding back tears. "Isn't there like a law against that?"

"No, not yet." He murmurs. "It didn't seem like something that needed to be explained. It's inhumane."

"I don't know what that word is, but HELP ME!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The masked man mutters half-heartedly.

Rick comes forward, holding a big knife. Madara sighs and says something like "I warned you". I shriek and jump back as Rick falls dead at my feet, a puddle of blood forming on the ground. I was horrified at the sight, Rick was one of my closest friends! Now he's just dead because of this... pshyco!

"I suggest you come with me now. Or do I have to kill more of your friends?" He threatens.

I stare some more at the now lifeless Rick, slowly squeezing my eyes shut. _Don't cry... I am a Kunoichi... Will be. Kunoichi don't cry. _I sigh in defeat and look up at the masked man and nod.

"I'll come with you..." I mutter, making a goal to make his life a living hell from now on. "Who are you, anyways...?"

"Your new master." He chuckles.

"Yeah right," I scoff, pausing for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Madara." He shoves me forward. "Madara Uchiha."


End file.
